A limited sample of infants will repeatedly be assessed over ages 2 weeks to 3 and one-half months. The primary focus is on the growth of visual capacity, as determined through highly detailed analyses of visual scanning patterns. Inferences will be drawn regarding the variables determining which aspects of a stimulus are most likely to be examined, the precision with which fixations can be centered on the selected features at various ages, and the manner in which developments in these domains are related to the quality of visual learning. Concurrently with the assessments of visual functioning, data will be collected on the growth of selected social and motor behaviors, thus permitting evidence on visual developments to be related to other indices of individual developmental status. In addition to the inherent interest of data on the growth of vision-related functions, developments in this domain underlie rapid changes in the quality of early contacts with the environment, particularly the social environment. Therefore, a detailed knowledge of the quality and pacing of visual capabilities can offer insights for, and provide constraints on, theories regarding the nature of early infant-environment relationships.